1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data reconfiguration systems and methods, and more particularly, to a computing device and a method for clearing data stored in a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chip.
2. Description of Related Art
A complementary metal-oxide semiconductor is a chip that stores a computer's basic input/output system (BIOS) settings, basic instructions, and information about the date, time and hardware settings in the computer. The CMOS is powered by a battery. At present, if the above-mentioned data stored in the CMOS needs to be cleared under certain conditions, for example, a user may forget the BIOS password, there are two common used methods to reset the CMOS. One method is to short-circuit a CMOS jumper or another method is to remove the battery from a motherboard of the computer manually; however both methods may cause damage to components of the computer.